Traditionally, the purpose of a medical pouch has been to provide a sterile barrier for instruments and devices up to the point of use. After use, the soiled articles are sent to a washing/disinfecting facility in bags or containers which allow protein to dry on the instruments, thereby rendering them difficult to clean.